To Sext or Not to Sext
To Sext or Not to Sext is the second episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Plot SEXT THE TEXT – Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) is still furious with Annie (Shenae Grimes) from prom night and contemplates sending out a sexually explicit text message of Annie as payback. Silver (Jessica Stroup) is convinced that she and Dixon (Tristan Wilds) can mend their broken relationship, but Naomi and Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) convince her to give him some much-needed space. Liam (Matt Lanter) attempts to apologize to Naomi for what happened on prom night and denies sleeping with Annie, but refuses to reveal who he was with. Meanwhile, Liam and Dixon join the surf team, in an effort to keep Liam's stepfather (guest star John Schneider, "Smallville") from sending him off to military school. Adrianna helps Navid (Michael Steger), now in charge of The Blaze News, land an interview with Teddy (guest star Trevor Donovan), but she is shocked with Navid's interviewing tactics. Ryan (Ryan Eggold) continues to pursue Jen (guest star Sara Foster), who continues to play hard-to-get. Summary The West Beverly High kids are all back at school now and the beginning of the year activities fair is in full swing. Navid is doing his best to gather new recruits for the Blaze, while Naomi flirts with the geeks over at the tech club to get help with mass distributing the naked photo of Annie via text message. She's caught by Silver and Adriana at the tech club booth though and the girls walk away only to spot Liam headed toward them. They quickly turn around only to see Dixon, and Silver is still upset about their breakup. Liam catches up with Naomi and tells her that he's sorry he hasn't been in touch. His stepfather shipped him off to wilderness camp which allowed him no communication with anyone. He then tells her that he did not have sex with Annie. When Naomi asks who he did have sex with, he wouldn't answer. At the same time, Naomi's sister Jen pulls up. When Liam arrives back at home, he finds his mom struggling with a new coffee machine and Jen. His mother explained to him that Jen had come over to speak to him about Naomi. She requested that Liam stay away from Naomi because she was still distraught over what happened. Adrianna catches Silver leaving a voicemail for Dixon, saying she misses him immensely. Adriana stops her and the two head to the Blaze meeting. Navid says that it's a new year and he's excited for their growing staff. He says that this year they'll make real news this year instead of smoking weed in the office. (Half the staff realize that it wasn't a place for the other sort of blazing and leave). Navid asks the staff for a killer opening story. One staffer brings up the rumor of a naked sext of a West Bev student. Navid shoots down the idea, because he knows that the sext is of Annie. Another staffer suggests they interview Teddy – rising tennis star and son of an Oscar winning actor, except for the fact that he doesn't really give interviews. Adriana volunteers to talk to Teddy since the two have been such good friends. Navid seems reluctant but agrees. Mr. Matthews shows up to pick up Jen for a date, and he's brought a necklace with him. Jen greets him at the door, all dressed up, but apologizes for double-booking. She invites him in and says she'll spend some time with him while she waits for her other friend to arrive and they chat for a bit about his recent trip to Vietnam and how she enjoyed her time there too. A tall handsome man shows up and the two take off for a benefit dinner, leaving Mr. Matthews sad and dejected outside the house. Annie receives a call from Silver about the sext rumor that's floating around and Annie hangs up on her abruptly. Dixon receives a call from Navid at the same time about the sext but Dixon informs him that he and Annie are doing their own thing these days. The next day at school, Annie approaches Mark and asks if the sext rumors are true and he confirms them Annie rips his phone out of his hands and steps on the phone. He tells her though that he is the least of her worries since Naomi has a copy of the photo. Meanwhile, Dixon, Liam and Teddy all try out for the surf team at the beach. Annie looks for Liam and tells him that Naomi needs to know the truth. He tells her that he's already told Naomi that he did not have sex with Annie but did not say who it is that he did have sex with. Annie says that Naomi must find out the truth or she'll ruin her life. Meanwhile, Navid begins interviewing Teddy for the Blaze. He starts with light questions about tennis, and then he asks why he came back to California from boarding school – especially since he was kicked out for being caught with two naked girls in his room. Adriana gets mad at Navid for being harsh on Teddy, simply because they used to date. Navid points out that he's more upset because Adriana lost her virginity to Teddy. Annie looks for Naomi in the women's bathroom to find Naomi and asks her to delete the photo. Naomi says she wants Annie to stop lying and to just admit it. Annie asks if she admits it if Naomi will erase the picture. She begrudgingly admits it, but Naomi does nothing. At the beach, the boys find out they've all made the surf team. Silver thinks that this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Dixon about getting back together but when he doesn't pick up the phone, she falls apart. The next morning, everyone at school has received the sext of Annie's naked photo. Dixon punches out Mark for taking the photo. Silver goes to comfort her but Annie rejects her friendship when she realizes Silver's been on Naomi's side all along. Annie slinks into a classroom to sulk while Teddy's interview with the Blaze is on all the school televisions. Annie hears him mention that he strangest thing he'd seen since his return to LA was a half dead homeless man in the road, probably from a hit and run Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Sara Foster as Jen Clark :Rumer Willis as Gia Mannetti :John Schneider as Jeffrey Sarkossian :Sarah Danielle Madison as Colleen Sarkossian Guest starring :Blake Hood as Mark Driscoll :Alexander DiPersia as Jeremy :David May as Gregory :Christopher Jenkins Holmes as Surf Coach Trivia Opening Tagline: Silver *The episode title, "To Sext or Not to Sext" is an allusion to the the opening line ¨To Be or Not to Be¨ of William Shakespare's poem Hamlet. Music *"45 Parade Place" by Aya *"I Like It, I Love It" by Lyrics Born *"I Want You So Bad" by OK Go *"JoAnne 2" by Steve Goomas & Doug Perkins *"L.E.S. Artistes" by Santigold *"New in Town (Fred Falke Remix)" by Little Boots *"Paper Aeroplane" by Angus & Julia Stone *"Punching Bag" by Kevin and the Octaves *"Rome" by Phoenix *"Standing on the Shore" by Empire of the Sun Photos gia-and-the-gals.png 202guys.jpeg 202teddy.jpeg 202girls.jpeg 90210show199.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2